


Picking favourites

by Moo024681012



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Jealous Peridot, Mentions of the famethyst, My First Fanfic, i love my gays, out of character a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moo024681012/pseuds/Moo024681012
Summary: (This takes place after Steven Bomb 5)The gems return from space and take time to relax. Steven goes to hang out with Connie, Garnet goes to her room to spend quality couple time with herself, and Pearl goes off to do chores. Amethyst goes to the barn to tell Peridot about the zoo and the other Amethyst and Jaspers and starts talking about her favourite gem.





	

It was a normal day in Beach City. The gems and Greg and just landed back on earth and we're extremely relieved to be out of the small ship. Steven and Greg went out the city. Steven, to get to Connie's house, and Greg, to go back to his van and take a nice, long, nap. Garnet and Pearl went into the temple and went to enjoy their favorite activities. Garnet walked to her room to enjoy being herself, and Pearl decided that the entire house needed a top to bottom clean up.

Amethyst ran inside as fast as she could, and jumped onto the warp pad. She got a questing stare from Pearl, and as she was about to ask where Amethyst was going in such a rush, but she couldn't because of the pad activating, sending her to one of her favorite place in the world.

"You made a great partner, Percy. I don't know how I could have won this race without you." Pierre said. "Pierre, I'm gl-"

"SEE LAPIS? THIS IS WHY THEY'RE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!"

A loud voice yelled over the latest episode of Camp Pining Hearts. "Paulette and Percy are basically made for each other Peridot. They're bunkmates and they get along so well now!" Lapis argued. "Yeah, now they do! When they met, they practically hated each other! She even broke Percy's favorite oar! Humans use things like that as comfort objects, and she didn't even care!" Peridot ranted. "And another thing, she-"

"Hey, am I interuppting nerd war three in here?" A purple gem said as she walked into the barn. A loud gasp was heard, and the purple gem was engulfed in a tight hug. "AMETHYST YOU'RE BACK!" Peridot yelled. Amethyst laughed and pulled Peridot off of her. "Jeez Dot, we weren't gone for that long. You're acting like I left for years!" The quartz said. "I know, but it was so boring here without you and the others!" She whined. "You have to tell me everything that happened while you were in space!" The green gem smiled widely. "Alright, alright! Calm down a little though, you're freaking out!"

"So then, Holly Blue threw me into this room, and I met a bunch of other Amethyst and Jaspers! They were all so great! They told me my gem cut, and they didn't even care that I was overcooked!" Amethyst explained, standing on the top of the silo with Peridot. "There were even a couple of messed up quartzes there too! There was Skinny Jasper and Carnelian! Just between you and me, Carnelian was my favorite one there!" Amethyst continued.

Peridot's eyes widened. Carnelian. Her favorite? Why was she her favorite? She's only known her for a day! Why couldn't Peridot be her favorite?! What made that Carnelian so great? Was Peridot not good enough to be Amethyst's favorite? Thoughts like this raced through the small green gem's mind as Amethyst continued to gawk at her fellow quartzes and that Carnelian. Her favorite. As Amethyst talked about escaping the zoo and the ride home, she was interrupted by a loud shout of "What's so great about that Carnelian?" From Peridot, who was blushing a dark green. "I just liked her, she was-" 

"Why don't you like me?!"

A dark blush made it's way onto Amethyst's face as she realized what was happening. Peridot was jealous of her connection with Carnelian! She chuckled quietly and smirked, making Peridot seen more distressed. "What's so funny?!" She asked, crossing her arms. Amethyst leaned in and kissed Peridot's cheek, smirking wider. "You are. Carnelian is my number one kindergarten bud, but you're still my favourite gem." She explained. Peridot looked down shyly. "You're my favorite gem too." She muttered with a small smile.

"She really is my favourite.' Peridot thought as Amethyst kissed her cheek again.


End file.
